Love in War
by LukeMF3
Summary: RespostaaoDesafioNejiHinaAnti-clichê -   Após ter sido salva por Naruto na guerra, Hinata demonstra uma confiança maior ainda em poder continuar, e pretende ajudar de alguma forma. Ciúmes, Lutas, Ação e o Romance entre um casal perfeito - Neji e Hinata H.


**Love on War – Para o desafio Nejihinaanticliche**

Já estava amanhecendo e a luz do sol penetrou o acampamento do Esquadrão 2. Uma jovem adolescente de olhos perolados, cabelos azulados e longos e uma roupa de chunin da aliança da guerra essencial ajoelhava-se no chão com um sorriso na boca. É claro, quem não sorriria com o seu amado se lembrando de um bem-feito seu para com ele.

Um garoto idêntico a ela, só que com cabelos presos e longos amarronzeados se lembrava da cena com o punho se fechando descontroladamente. Ele olhava para sua prima com brilho nos olhos, mas tinha certeza que depois daquilo o que ele queria jamais iria acontecer. Uzumaki Naruto acabara de vir e salvara sua prima, que **ele que devia salvar**. Apesar disso ele tentava fingir que estava tudo bem.

Hinata se levantou com um sorriso no rosto, e ativou o _Byakugan _formando seus selos ninja. Dessa vez, ela iria salvá-lo e não ele que iria salvá-la denovo. Se esforçaria até que não agüentasse mais. O seu chakra fluía levemente nos olhos permitindo ela ampliar o zoom nos locais distantes com o seu Doujutsu.

Neji olhou para ela e pôs a mão no seu ombro, dizendo:

**- **Hinata-sama.. Pode deixar que o Kiba ou Shino fiquem na vigia, a senhora já.. – E rapidamente foi interrompido.

- Eu estou aqui porque eu quero, Neji-san. Dessa vez, eu vou dar o máximo de mim, mais do que da última vez.

Neji arregalou os olhos demonstrando surpresa, e saiu dali enfurecido.

- Como ela pode ser assim? – Rosnou ele, nervoso para Kiba. – Ela faz questão de protegê-lo e aquele baka fez questão de aparecer na hora que eu poderia protegê-la.

Kiba riu, e respondeu:

- Estou vendo que alguém está com ciúmes..

- Você não presta, Inuzuka.

O Hyuuga saiu dali e resolveu dar uma olhada onde Shino estava.

Enquanto isso, Hinata se concentrava nas áreas onde pareciam ter ninjas variados lutando. Um akimichi lutava contra cinco ninjas, e ele não conseguia dar conta do recado, e ninguém o ajudava. Ela observou o canal de chakra de todos os ninjas e chegou a conclusão que 2 ninjas verdadeiros lutavam com quase 10 falsos. Ela olhou para os lados vendo se tinha alguém por perto, e deu um salto alto saindo do local.

Neji não prestou atenção, estava com Shino verificando os mapas da região e o descoberto.

- Acho que nessa região aqui – Apontou o Shino para um local perto dali. – É onde os ninjas falsos se centralizam, segundo os meus insetos, é o mais provável.

- Então, você acha que devemos derrotá-los?

- É claro que sim. Pelo que sei alguns membros da aliança se centralizam nessa área protegendo o nosso esquadrão.

- Hum... Vou avisar a Hinata e o Kiba sobre isso e vamos para lá.

Assim, Neji se retirou, e depois de conversar com Kiba, Shino, ele e Neji foram até Hinata. Ela não estava lá.

Hinata pulava de galhos em galhos se centralizando no local onde os ninjas estavam em perigo. Ela iria ajudar, por mais que tivesse medo, ela teria algo para ajudar dessa vez. Com um salto repentino de um galho, ela se dirigiu no ar até onde queria ir e viu uma coisa que ela temia, um ninja estava gravemente ferido e o outro lutava ferozmente defendendo-o dos falsos. Ela desceu ao chão acertando-o com o Juuken formando uma cratera e afastando os falsos de perto.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ela, para o Akimichi ferido junto com seu companheiro.

- S-sim... Obrigado, obrigado.

- Veio mais para bater. Pode vir. – Gritaram o ninja falso da frente, enquanto os de trás permaneciam atrás dele.

Hinata reativou o _Byakugan _e se põs em posição de luta. O chakra daquele ninja era forte, ela teria que tomar cuidado.

Neji esmurrava o chão com força ao ver a área de vigia vazia. Lágrimas desciam de seu rosto. Shino e Kiba apenas olhavam ele.

- Capturaram ela. Capturaram ela. – Repetia Neji, com os dentes rangendo.

- Neji, vamos encontra... – Tentou Kiba, mas foi interrompido.

- Não... Só eu vou. Com o Byakugan, eu juro que matarei todos que tentaram machucá-la.

Kiba e Shino tentaram impedi-lo, mas Neji já corria em direção à floresta com uma velocidade acima da média, gastando seu chakra com o _Shushin no Jutsu. _Ele ativou logo o seu Doujutsu e resolveu procurar pelas áreas perto das tendas médicas.

" _Hinata... Eu... Vou salvá-la. " _

Hinata lutava com toda a força no Taijutsu com o ninja falso. Empurrava os braços e pernas que tentavam acertá-la com as mãos expostas de chakra. Desviava os golpes facilmente, mas acertar era outra coisa. Ela não poderia ficar desviando para sempre, teria que acertá-lo. Com um leve movimento com as pernas ela certa cinco vezes o corpo do ninja com o Juuken. Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu. O que ele tinha em mente?

O que ele tinha em mente, ela logo descobriu. Os ninjas falsos seguidos dele lançaram cerca de 80 kunais em direção à ela, todas com selos bomba. A Hyuuga arregalou os olho e uma ponta de medo chegou no seu cérebro. Ela se lembrou de sua promessa. Em um leve movimento com as mãos, uma esfera de chakra apareceu na palma de suas mãos, e ela começou a fazer movimentos difíceis em torno de seu corpo, formando uma defesa de chakra peculiar.

_- Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! _

Ela demorou cerca de 5 minutos rebatendo as kunais que voltaram conseguindo acertar metade dos ninjas matando-os. Só sobravam 5 ninjas que eram Akimichis.

O Hyuuga passou por todas as áreas que vieram-lhe à cabeça, mas Hinata não estava em nenhuma delas. Com o seu chakra nos olhos acabando, ele parou e observou ao seu redor forçando o Byakugan, tinha algo perto de um arbusto. Ele se moveu até e encontrou um corpo, e achando que era da Hinata, o pegou rapidamente e desativou seu Byakugan inatento e a escuridão lhe veio.

A luta entre Hinata e os Akimichis estava difícil. Hinata se ferira com um soco de um grande deles se ralando no chão. Ela se levantou com uma gota de sangue saindo de sua boca, limpou e tornou a atacá-los com o Juuken. Ela estava cansada e se distraiu em um certo momento, levando dois chutes seguidos de dois homens. Ela estava com o Byakugan falhando, e com o sangue saindo da boca incontrolavelmente. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu que aqueles outros ninjas verdadeiros tinham sumido. "_ Foram embora." _– Pensou ela. Um fake apareceu de repente e retornou a luta de Taijutsu contra ela, mas ela aproveitou o momento e desferiu vários golpes no corpo dele, com um chute no final derrotando mais um falso, faltavam 4.

Neji acordou e se deparou com 4 ninjas lutando lá embaixo com uma garota. Tinha cabelos longos e pelo que dava para ver eram azulados. Era a Hinata! Ele se mexeu e percebeu estar preso numa teia grossa de aranha. Uma armadilha, justo nesse momento. O que podia fazer por enquanto era apenas observar.

- " _Hinata... Fique bem.."_

Pelo que ele observava, Hinata lutava contra 4 de uma vez. Ela demonstrava estar acabada, e sangrava muito. O ninja que parecia o mais forte, acertou-a um chute no estômago e ela derramou sangue pela boca. _" Malditos! " _– Pensou Neji, com raiva. Ela se levantou e sua bandana caiu. Ela deu um pontapé no ninja que chegou perto dela e acertou-lhe um Juuken no corpo derrotando-o. Graças a Deus. Ele olhou para cima e viu que estava preso em um galho. Como não o perceberam lá embaixo? Ele ativou sua linhagem sanguínea e verificou a teia, era feita de chakra oculto. Por isso. Ele começou a restaurar o chakra, quando percebeu alguém se aproximando do local. Era.. Kabuto Yakushi!

Hinata estava ofegante e já não conseguia lutar direito, só restava o chakra para seu jutsu favorito, que ela pretendia usar. Faltava 3 para ela derrotar e eles a atacavam com tudo. Ela acertou uns Juukens quando teve a chance em um e ele caiu no chão e parou lá. Só mais dois. Não tinha mais chance, os dois aumentaram sua mão para a de um gigante e acertaram com força fazendo-a voar pelos ares até cair e rolar no chão praticamente morta. " _Desculpa, minna."_

Neji observou Hinata caindo lentamente, e o seu chakra aumentou consideravelmente fazendo o peso cortar a teia e ele cair pelos ares. Pulou sobre um galho e deu um salto no ar caindo em frente a Hinata.

- Está tudo bem, Hinata-sama. Desculpe a demora. – Disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

- N-neji-s-san... M-mas vo-você.. – Gaguejou ela tossindo sangue.

- Hinata-sama, eu nunca irei odiá-la. Não importa como, mas não irei. Eu.. acho que eu... eu... me importo muito com você.

- Ne..ji.. – Hinata falou, ele a lembrava o Naruto, naquela vez.

Os dois ninjas restantes diminuíram os punhos e partiram na direção de Neji. O Hyuuga desviou facilmente dos punhos fortes dos Akimichi fakes e acertou os tenketsu do primeiro que veio. O que ele não previra era que o outro vira atrás dele e fincou nele uma kunai gigante e o chutou com o pé gigantesco. Neji caíra no chão com o sangue saindo da boca, mas se levantou e olhou a kunai fincada e a retirou cuspindo mais sangue e gemendo. Ele recomeçou a lutar com o fake, com dificuldade em desviar, mas conseguiu acertá-lo demasiadas vezes, por mais que ele não caísse no chão. As palmas de Neji acertavam cada vez mais o corpo do Akimichi, mas ele não desistia e acertava ele que se levantava gemendo e retornava a atacar. Kabuto olhava tudo com um sorriso, o Byakugan seria finalmente seu. Neji recebeu um chute no queixo e caiu no chão não se levantando mais.

- Kai. – Disse Kabuto, retirando o Genjutsu de lá, o Akimichi não o perfurara e sim apenas o batera enquanto o Genjutsu funcionava. – Agora, você, Hyuugazinha, venha comigo e me dê o Byakugan.

- N-nun...c-ca... – Gaguejou Hinata com os olhos quase fechados.

Uma explosão de chakra aconteceu atrás de Kabuto e ele se virou para ver, e um Akimichi gordo veio derrotado em sua direção e bateu nele, caindo os dois no chão. Neji apareceu todo ralado e sangrando. Hinata sorriu. Kabuto jogou o Akimichi longe, e se lançou contra o Hyuuga que não o deixou usar suas cobras perfurando-as com o chakra. Kabuto pegou uma espada estranha e lutou contra Neji com ela, seguida de cobras gigantescas que apareciam de cada lado. O Hyuuga estava em apuros. Mas ele não preocupou com o arranhão da espada, e chutou longe o novo Orochimaru, e se moveu as cobras acertando seus tenketsu em uma velocidade incrível e as matando. Correu até Hinata e a levantou a pondo sentada no tronco.

- N-neji-ku...n – Disse ela apontando para ele.

Neji se olhou e um chakra vermelho saia do seu arranhão da espada, e em cinco segundos ele caíra no chão, morto? Não pode ser. Hinata abriu a boca surpresa, e começou a se curar com o _Shousen no Jutsu_. Depois de um certo tempo ela começou a curar Neji, mas não tinha efeito algum. O seu chakra estava acabando, e Kabuto se aproxima com uma kunai preparada para matá-la.

- _Eu.. não o perdoarei.._

Hinata se levantou e atacou com o força o 2° mestre das cobras com força surpreendente. Mas só isso não era o suficiente. Ela fora chutada por ele com a força de um monstrou e rolou no chão até cair deitada. Ela se levantou e os cortes e hematomas que a mesma recebeu na luta contra os fakes reapareceram. Ela vomitou sangue, mas se levantou quando Kabuto riu e se aproximou de Neji. Ah, Neji. Ela acertou um ponto de chakra juntamente com um Juuken nele fazendo-o se afastar e cair no chão longe. Hinata fechou as mãos e as puseram ao lado da cintura. Um chakra peculiar se formou sobre os braços e duas cabeças de leões puríssimos de chakra apareceram as cobrindo. Os seus cabelos começaram a se mexer como se o vento o agitasse. Ela correu na direção de Kabuto e começou a atacá-lo com força diversas vezes com o jutsu.

- _Juuhou Soshiken! _– Gritou ela, metendo os dois leões nele o jogando longe da área. 20 ninjas inclusive Kiba e Shino olharam de longe e viram Hinata chorando. Eles foram até ela correndo e viram Neji caído no chão.

Hinata disse que não queria ir para a tenda médica nem queria que Neji fosse. Ela sabia que já era tarde demais. Ela era a melhor médica depois de Sakura e Tsunade. Lágrimas desciam de seu rosto constantemente ao se lembrar do garoto frio que a ajudou tantas vezes. "_Neji..."_

A ferida vermelha começou a se cicatrizar nele. De repente ele abriu os olhos dele lentamente. Hinata quando o viu abrir os olhos o levantou e o abraçou.

- Não acredito... Neji... Graças a Deus... – Disse ela o abraçando fortemente, ainda chorando.

- Hinata-sama...

- Neji-niisan... Por que fez aquilo? Poderia ter... morrido.. você ofereceu sua vi... – O dedo de Neji indicador fechou seus lábios e ela corou.

- Eu fiz isso... por que eu... – Ele a beijou, no começo ele percebeu que o gosto era de amora, mas logo viu que era de baunilha. Ela permitiu sua língua entrar na sua boca, e todos se aproximavam para ver aquela linda cena. Ele se separou e continuou – Te amo mais do que tudo, Hinata-sama...

Hinata começou a derramar lágrimas de felicidade. Seu coração começou a disparar. Não pode ser. Apaixonada por ele e ele também. Ela respondeu imediatamente com um beijo carinhoso.

- Aishiterumo, Neji-kun...

FIM


End file.
